Micro oscillators formed by the micro-machine (MEMS: micro-electromechanical systems) technologies are known as MEMS resonators of the electrostatic drive type, for example. Such MEMS resonators have been proposed by several research institutions including University of Michigan (see Non-Patent Document 1). In addition, several attempts have been proposed by research institutions including also University of Michigan, to adapt MEMS resonators of the electrostatic drive type for the frequency conversion of high frequency signals (see Non-Patent Documents 2 and 3). Since thus proposed frequency conversion element utilizes the longitudinal or transversal primary oscillation mode, and the element has low output and a complicated configuration, the production of the element while maintaining homogeneity as industrial products may be encountered by considerable difficulties.
[Non-Patent Document 1] C. T.-C. Nguyen, “Micromechanical components for miniaturized low-power communications (invited plenary),” Proceedings, 1999, IEEE MTT-S International Microwave Symposium RF MEMS Workshop, Jun. 18, 1999, pp. 48-77.
[Non-Patent Document 2] A.-C. Wong, H. Ding, and C. T.-C. Nguyen, “Microwave mixer+filters,” Technical Digest, IEEE-IEDM, 1998, pp. 47-474.
[Non-Patent Document 3] Fang Chen, Jay Brotz, Umut Arslan, Chiung—Cheng Lo, Tamal Mukherjee, and Gary K. Fedder, “CMOS-MEMS Resonant RF mixer—filters,” IEEE 2005, pp. 24-27.